Di Balik Kegelapan
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Tidak peduli seberapa mustahilnya Kyungsoo menyadari adanya cahaya, Jongin tetap bersikeras bersinar untuknya. / Kaisoo / PG / Fluff, slice of life
1. Lelaki buta, suatu sore

Title:Di Balik Kegelapan – Lelaki Buta, Suatu Sore  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Kaisoo, slight!Chanbaek, mentioned!Hunhan, bff!Sekai  
Genre:Drama, blind!Kyungsoo, dancer!Sekai  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Word Count:4,193  
Summary:Tidak peduli seberapa mustahilnya Kyungsoo menyadari adanya cahaya, Jongin tetap bersikeras bersinar untuknya.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 – Lelaki Buta, Suatu Sore**

Udara semakin mendingin. Dedaunan yang rontok sudah menumpuk tinggi, dan selalu bertambah setiap hari. Jalanan penuh daun, udara dingin, dan jaket yang semakin dieratkan untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Frekuensi orang-orang keluar rumah tidak sebanyak bulan lalu saat masih musim panas, semakin dingin udara semakin malas mereka keluar. Mereka menapakkan kaki di luar rumah jika ada perlu saja.

Sore itu di taman, hanya ada beberapa orang tua berjalan-jalan dengan anjing masing-masing. Anak-anak SD dan TK yang tadi siang bermain di situ sudah disuruh pulang oleh ibu mereka. Taman itu penuh obrolan ringan, canda dan tawa.

Tapi tidak untuk seorang lelaki yang berjalan memasuki taman itu dengan wajah kusut.

Lelaki itu tampan. Tinggi, rambutnya dicat cokelat dan turun menutupi dahinya dengan begitu indah, kulitnya gelap, bibirnya penuh, kakinya panjang, tatapan matanya menawan. Jaket hitam dengan tudung yang ia kenakan diritsleting sampai atas, sneakers biru tuanya semakin pudar karena terlalu sering dipakai. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu marah—terlalu jelas sampai bisa dilihat orang dari jarak 5 meter. Mungkin karena terlalu marah, wajahnya sampai memerah, bibirnya digigit dengan begitu keras, langkah kakinya menghantam tanah dengan tidak menyenangkan, dan matanya berair.

Saat ini yang ada di pikiran lelaki itu hanyalah ia ingin sendiri, ia ingin menenangkan hatinya yang begitu mendidih. Ia seolah bisa merasakan uap dari didihan hatinya itu keluar dari kepalanya, dan sisa uap yang tidak keluar mengembun di matanya. Berkali-kali jemarinya mengusap matanya dengan kasar hanya agar air mata tidak menetes ke pipinya.

 _Lelaki tidak menangis. Lelaki tidak menangis._

Ia melempar diri ke salah satu bangku taman dengan kasar, duduk di ujung kiri. Ada lelaki lain yang duduk di ujung kanan bangku itu dan sepertinya tidak menyadarinya. Gerakannya yang terlalu kasar membuat apapun yang ada di atas bangku itu bergetar—baik dirinya, lelaki lain itu, dan sebuah tongkat yang ia tidak sadar disandarkan di sana.

Suara _klontang_ yang cukup keras mengagetkannya dan ia membelalak pada tongkat putih yang menggelinding menjauh dari bangku itu. Ia menoleh ke kanan, melihat lelaki lain yang sedang duduk itu menoleh ke kiri, lalu tangannya menggapai-gapai, berusaha mencari tongkatnya, tapi yang berhasil dicengkeramnya hanya udara yang menyeruak keluar dari sela jemarinya.

Ia menatap lelaki lain itu dengan bingung, lalu menyadari tatapan kosong dan bola mata yang begitu pucat. Orang itu buta. Secepat mungkin ia berjongkok dan mengejar tongkat yang terbaring tak berdaya di tanah, lalu menyodorkannya sampai sisi tongkat itu menyentuh jemari lelaki buta itu.

"Maaf," katanya dengan suara yang parau—ia masih berusaha menahan tangis. "Aku tidak sengaja."

Lelaki buta itu tersenyum sambil menggenggam tongkatnya, lalu mengamankannya dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa." Ia kembali duduk, kali ini lebih perlahan. Ia menghela napas, tidak sadar bahwa bahkan helaan napasnya begitu bergetar dengan sedih. Lelaki buta itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Hei," panggil lelaki buta itu pelan. Ia menoleh. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kedengarannya tidak begitu." Lelaki buta itu masih tersenyum. "Siapa namamu?"

Ia merasakan matanya semakin berair. Ditanyai nama oleh orang buta yang ia tidak kenal bahkan tidak terpikirkan untuk jadi hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan hari ini. Tapi biarpun begitu tidak sopan jika mengacuhkan pertanyaan orang, jadi ia menjawab saja. "Jongin."

"Jongin," ulang lelaki buta itu. "Aku Kyungsoo."

 _Kyungsoo_ , ulang Jongin di kepalanya. Ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tidak sempat ia cermati. Ternyata Kyungsoo cukup tampan. Wajahnya bulat, rambutnya hitam dan tebal, matanya besar biarpun tatapannya kosong dan bola matanya pucat, dan yang menarik perhatiannya adalah mulutnya yang berbentuk hati saat ia tersenyum.

"Kedengarannya kau baru mengalami sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan," ujar Kyungsoo. _Kedengarannya_. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat. Tapi Jongin sadar sejak tadi suaranya memang terdengar berbeda dan ia tidak tahu kalau ia ternyata mudah terbaca. "Sepertinya kau belum curhat pada siapapun. Kau memang tidak mau cerita atau tidak ada yang mau mendengarkanmu?"

Baiklah. Jongin _terlalu_ mudah terbaca.

"Dua-duanya," jawab Jongin, mulai terisak. Ia menghela napas dengan berat, lalu menjilat bibirnya. Ia menoleh lagi ke arah Kyungsoo. "Boleh aku cerita padamu?"

Senyum Kyungsoo melebar. "Tentu saja."

"Hari ini aku merasa tidak salah apa-apa, astaga," geram Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo tersentak karena suaranya terdengar sangat marah. Memang bukan cara yang bagus untuk mengawali sebuah cerita, tapi Jongin merasa tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi. "Aku tidak terlambat datang ke studio, aku memberi pengarahan seperti biasa dan semuanya memperhatikan. Aku memberi contoh dengan perlahan dan sabar, aku mengingatkan mereka untuk melakukan pemanasan dengan baik tapi kenapa masih ada yang tidak mendengarkanku?! Sudah berapa juta kali aku berkata bahwa pemanasan itu sangat penting?! Itu selalu kutekankan sejak mereka mulai masuk kelasku!"

Kyungsoo terdiam, dari suara Jongin ia bisa merasakan gelombang amarah yang begitu besar, bergulung dengan keras menjadi ombak kesedihan dan hancur menghantam karang, hingga pada akhirnya hanya menjadi sapuan air mata yang membelai pantai yang menjadi tepian kenyataan di mana itulah batas amarahnya dengan begitu lembut. Sangat lembut sampai rasanya menyakitkan.

"Bukan salahku kalau dia tidak mau pemanasan dengan baik! Kenapa aku yang disalahkan saat pergelangan kakinya terkilir sampai membiru? Aku sudah pelan-pelan mengatakan padanya bahwa dia seharusnya melakukan pemanasan dengan lebih baik, tapi apa haknya untuk menyalahkanku sampai memanggil orangtuanya segala?!"

Air mata bisa dirasakan Jongin mengalir ke pipinya. Ia harusnya tidak menangis, ia sudah memperingatkan dirinya sendiri sejak tadi, tapi masih banyak yang tidak bisa ia sampaikan dari mulutnya—terutama umpatan. Dan daripada mengumpat di depan orang asing yang dengan baik hati mau mendengarkan ceritanya, Jongin lebih memilih menangis. Toh Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya.

Selama satu menit, yang terdengar hanyalah isakan Jongin. Lelaki berkulit gelap itu bersyukur taman itu sepi sehingga tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, kecuali Kyungsoo, tentu saja.

Jongin memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti menangis, lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang kepalanya mengarah padanya. Jongin ingin tersenyum, tapi sekali lagi ia ingat Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa melihatnya jadi Jongin menyentuh lengan Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih, ya."

"Eh? Aku nggak melakukan apa-apa, kok," sanggah Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah mendengarkanku. Ternyata aku memang butuh seorang pendengar. Sekali lagi terimakasih," ujar Jongin tulus. Ia merasa nyaman saat melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya. Ia terdiam saat merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, bersamaan dengan otaknya yang berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo sangat manis.

"Kyungsoo-ya?" panggil seseorang. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara dan Jongin melihat seorang lelaki berkulit putih dan berbibir tipis menghampiri mereka. Senyum pengertian di wajah Kyungsoo menunjukkan kalau ia mengenali suara itu. Lelaki itu berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo dan menyentuh pundaknya lembut. "Kupikir kau ke mana," desahnya, terdengar lega. "Ayo, pulang. Chanyeol datang, lho."

"Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo, suaranya terdengar ceria. "Ya ampun, sudah lama sekali dia tidak datang! Apa dia akan masak untuk kita?"

"Haah, kau kayak nggak tahu dia saja. Pokoknya, sekarang pulang dulu. Yuk." Lelaki itu menarik lengan Kyungsoo sampai lelaki buta itu berdiri. Sebelum melangkah, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Aku duluan, Jongin. Sampai jumpa," pamitnya sambil melambai.

 _Sampai jumpa?_

 _Apa itu artinya… kita akan berjumpa lagi?_

"Eh? Oh, iya. Hati-hati," jawab Jongin. Lelaki yang menarik Kyungsoo mengerut saat melihatnya, lalu sambil mendorong punggung Kyungsoo keluar dari taman itu, ia bertanya sesuatu pada Kyungsoo, dan Jongin cukup yakin pertanyaannya pasti mengenai dirinya. Jongin menghela napas, ia tersenyum karena merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Ada suatu beban di kepalanya yang secara ajaib terangkat setelah ia bicara dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin masih tersenyum. Kyungsoo benar. Ia hanya perlu orang yang mau mendengarkannya.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Jongin, aku bersumpah aku sudah meneleponmu seratus kali!" raung Sehun saat Jongin sampai rumah. Lelaki berkulit gelap itu hanya tersenyum saat ia melepas sepatunya, lalu membiarkan Sehun menaikkan rambutnya yang hampir menutupi matanya.

"Maaf, ya. Sepertinya baterai ponselku habis," ujar Jongin, dan seolah untuk mengecek kebenaran kata-katanya sendiri, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan memencet tombolnya, lalu mengangguk puas karena baterainya memang habis. "Maaf aku nggak kasih tahu, aku salah tadi langsung pergi begitu," sesalnya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa. Tapi, ya, aku juga mau bilang kalau sebaiknya yang tadi siang itu jangan dipikirkan. Memang kupikir kalau anak terlalu manja begitu sebaiknya jangan ikut dance. Aku yakin Hyukjae hyung sudah berusaha menahan sabarnya. Tadi Yixing hyung juga menegur orangtua anak itu buatmu, jadi jangan khawatir."

Jongin tertawa. "Terima kasih, ya. Dasar orang-orang aneh. Padahal kalian nggak perlu melakukan itu, lho."

Tatapan penasaran Sehun sedikit membuat Jongin tersentak. "Kau kelihatan senang."

"Masa?"

"Entah. Senyummu… nggak biasa."

Jongin masih tersenyum saat ia berjalan melewati Sehun dan meninju lengan sahabatnya itu pelan, karena ia _memang_ merasa senang tapi ia berpikir kalau ditanya lebih jauh ia tidak akan bisa menjawabnya, dan ia bersyukur karena Sehun juga diam saja.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Jongin menaikkan ristleting hoodie hitamnya sampai ke depan dada, lalu memakai snapback hitamnya sebelum melempar tudung ke atas kepalanya. Ia lalu mengambil jaket merahnya dan memakainya tanpa dikancing. Sehun menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Jongin-ah, memangnya sudah sedingin itu, ya? Kok pakai bajunya rakus banget," canda Sehun.

"Hoodieku tipis, tahu. Kalau berkeringat terus kena dingin, nanti aku malah masuk angin. Memangnya kau mau mengurusiku?" cibir Jongin, dan mendapat tinju yang sedikit terlalu keras dari Sehun di lengannya sebagai balasan. Ia mengaduh tapi tertawa karena tahu Sehun hanya bercanda.

"Makanya mandi dulu baru pulang! Kau pikir kenapa mereka repot-repot bikin kamar mandi di studio, dasar bodoh."

"Nanti saja lah di rumah mandinya, kau kan tahu aku selalu mandi tepat sebelum tidur."

"Terserah." Sehun memutar matanya. Tapi melihat Jongin menutup tasnya dan menyampirkan strap tas di bahunya, ia tersentak dan merogoh kantungnya. "Kau mau pulang, Jong? Aku mau ke rumah Luhan hyung dulu, nih bawa kuncinya," ujarnya sambil menjulurkan kunci ke arah Jongin.

"Oke, aku bawa kuncinya." Jongin menyambar kunci itu dari tangan Sehun dan mengantonginya. "Malam ini makannya jajan saja, ya? Di rumah kulkas kosong, kan? Nanti aku beli ayam yang biasa."

"Sip. Beliin bubble tea yang di depan taman, dong," pinta Sehun saat Jongin berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Jongin mengacungkan jempolnya dan Sehun tersenyum lebar karena kalau ada yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu adalah Luhan dan bubble tea.

Begitu Jongin keluar studio, ia menggigil sedikit karena dingin. Hari ini moodnya jauh lebih baik dari pada kemarin karena murid yang kemarin kakinya terkilir tidak masuk ("Makan tuh kaki busuk!" seru Jongin gembira saat diberi tahu Yixing soal itu.) dan semua muridnya yang lain menurutinya dengan baik. Tidak ada yang lebih membanggakan selain melihat anak-anak itu berhasil melakukan apa yang dia ajarkan.

Jongin memutuskan untuk beli bubble tea dulu karena taman lebih dekat dari restoran ayam tempat ia dan Sehun biasa langganan. Taman sore itu sepi seperti kemarin, tapi lalu ia menangkap sesuatu di matanya yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang lelaki berkulit putih, berwajah manis dan bermata kosong yang duduk di ujung bangku sendirian dengan tongkat putih disandarkan di sebelahnya. Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya?" panggil Jongin begitu ia cukup dekat. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya, lalu tersenyum karena mengenali suaranya.

"Hai, um…"

"Jongin."

"Oh, iya. Jongin," ulang Kyungsoo, lelaki itu tersenyum tetapi terdengar bersalah karena lupa namanya. Jongin duduk di bangku itu, kali ini lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo. "Kau terdengar ceria hari ini. Semuanya sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Iya. Anak yang kemarin terkilir tidak masuk. Kuharap dia cepat sembuh," ujar Jongin, dengan percaya diri menyilangkan jarinya karena tentu saja ia _tidak mau_ anak itu cepat sembuh. Ia ingin kaki anak itu membiru untuk selamanya. Ia dalam hati memarahi dirinya sendiri karena berpikir jahat seperti itu, tapi apa boleh buat. "Kau sering ke sini, ya?"

"Eh? Iya, setiap sore. Kalau pagi sampai siang aku di rumah terus, sih. Tadinya Baekhyun tidak mengizinkanku tapi Chanyeol setuju kalau aku butuh udara segar, jadi akhirnya Baekhyun membiarkanku duduk di sini setiap sore. Biasanya sih sekitar dua jam, tapi seringnya sih lebih lama jadi Baekhyun harus menjemputku." Kyungsoo terdiam, tapi sadar Jongin butuh waktu lama untuk membalasnya, ia langsung tersadar. "Oh, um, anu, Baekhyun itu teman kosanku. Chanyeol itu pacarnya dan teman kecilku."

"Ooh." Jongin tertawa kecil, berpikir kalau Kyungsoo sangat manis. "Tapi suasana di taman ini kalau sore memang bagus. Tidak ramai, suara tawa di mana-mana. Apalagi di musim gugur ini udaranya enak. Aku mengerti kenapa kau suka duduk di sini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan Jongin merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, dan ia jadi terdiam karena alasan lain. "Kau baru pulang kerja, ya? Tempat kerjamu dekat sini?"

"Eh? Enggak dekat, kok, sekitar lima blok dari sini, sih," jawab Jongin, tiba-tiba ingat tujuan utamanya datang ke taman itu. "Apa kau suka bubble tea?"

"Bubble tea…" ulang Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum. "Sudah lama aku tidak minum itu."

"Di dekat sini ada toko bubble tea yang enak, lho. Mau beli?" tanya Jongin. Senyum Kyungsoo menghilang dan ia langsung terlihat panik, lalu menolak dengan melambaikan kedua tangan di depan tubuhnya.

"Wa, enggak usah. Aku… aku tidak bawa uang…"

"Tidak apa, akan kubelikan. Teman kosanku juga nitip, sih. Suka yang rasa apa?"

Setelah memaksa-maksa sebentar, akhirnya Kyungsoo memberi tahu Jongin rasa bubble tea kesukaannya. Jongin permisi sebentar untuk pergi membeli tiga gelas bubble tea. Kyungsoo meminum teh susu itu dengan malu-malu dan Jongin memberitahunya untuk tidak usah sungkan. Mereka mengobrol sambil minum, dan Jongin tersedak waktu tahu Kyungsoo lebih tua setahun daripada dia ("Ma-maaf aku enggak tanya dulu, Hyung." "Tidak apa, santai saja.").

Mereka minum bersama sampai Baekhyun datang menjemput Kyungsoo, Jongin melambai pada Kyungsoo biarpun tahu lelaki itu tidak bisa melihatnya. Senyuman Kyungsoo begitu membutakan matanya sampai Jongin hampir lupa membeli ayam untuk makan malamnya dengan Sehun.

("Kok bubble teanya tinggal satu?" tanya Sehun saat ia baru pulang. "Punyamu mana?"

"Sudah kuminum tadi."

"Bukannya kau nggak suka minum sendiri, ya. Biasanya tunggu aku dulu. Minum sama siapa?"

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab. "Ada, deh.")

 **oooooooooooooo**

Datang ke taman setiap selesai mengajar jadi kebiasaan baru Jongin. Tujuannya antara lain hanyalah menemui seorang lelaki buta berwajah manis yang selalu duduk di ujung bangku. Entah Jongin yang banyak omong atau Kyungsoo yang terlalu ramah, dua orang itu dengan cepat jadi akrab. Bahkan suatu hari Jongin berkenalan dengan Baekhyun dan menawarkan diri untuk sesekali mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Lelaki berbibir tipis itu melempar tatapan kurang percaya pada Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo mengizinkannya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling bertukar cerita. Jongin memberitahunya tentang pekerjaannya sebagai tentor dance di sebuah studio dan kadang mengisi pertunjukan, tentang hobinya menari sejak kecil, tentang betapa menyebalkannya Sehun di rumah, makanan kesukaan, keluarganya, anjing-anjingnya, dan Kyungsoo selalu mendengarkan dengan baik.

Sebaliknya, Kyungsoo juga sama. Sebenarnya ia lebih pendiam dari pada Jongin, tapi Jongin ingin Kyungsoo bercerita padanya. Biarpun sedikit ragu, tapi Kyungsoo bercerita soal kecelakaannya dua tahun lalu hingga menyebabkannya kehilangan penglihatan, soal betapa ia merepotkan keluarganya karena sempat kehilangan pekerjaan, soal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang selalu menjaganya, soal penungguannya mendapatkan donor mata, dan Jongin berakhir dimarahi Baekhyun karena membuat Kyungsoo menangis sore itu.

Karena semakin akrab, Jongin mulai mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berjalan-jalan keluar taman sesekali. Pada awalnya Baekhyun tidak membolehkannya, tapi Jongin berjanji akan menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik dan setelah tiga kali mereka berjalan-jalan Kyungsoo selalu pulang dalam keadaan utuh dan ceria, Baekhyun semakin percaya padanya.

Di sisi lain, Sehun selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa Jongin jadi sering pulang lebih malam padahal ia yakin dalam keadaan normal temannya itu lebih suka pulang cepat agar bisa tidur lebih lama. Jongin selalu mengelak untuk menjawab, tapi binar mata dan senyum bahagianya sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya. Sehun sampai tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia kenal Jongin sampai ia bisa semudah itu membaca wajahnya.

"Jonginku lagi jatuh cinta~" ujar Sehun saat ia sedang makan ramen dengan Jongin berdua di sebuah restoran kecil. Jongin yang sedang mengangkat mi dari mangkuk dengan sumpitnya terdiam, lalu menatap Sehun dengan agak membelalak. "Jangan lihat aku begitu, Kkamjongie. Kau itu terbuka seperti buku anak-anak. Tidak banyak tulisan dan mudah dimengerti."

"Ramenmu nanti dingin, makanlah." Jongin mulai menyeruput ramennya dan betapa Sehun harus memutar mata pada kekeras kepalaan Jongin dalam mengganti topik pembicaraan. Lagipula ramen mereka baru saja sampai dan Sehun bersumpah ia bisa melihat kuahnya masih sedikit _mendidih_ saat baru diantar ke meja mereka.

"Jadi siapa orang beruntung yang menangkap perhatianmu kali ini, Jongin? Apa dia cantik dan tinggi seperti Soojung mantanmu itu? Ah~ tapi kupikir di umur segini harusnya kau sudah sadar akan orientasi seksualmu jadi sepertinya kau tidak akan tertarik pada perempuan?"

"Sehun-aaaahh ayo kita makan dengan tenang dan jangan bicarakan ini," gerutu Jongin sambil melempar kepalanya ke belakang.

"Kenalkan dia padaku, dong, Jongin. Aku yakin dia manis. Kau kan suka orang yang mukanya manis, makanya kau nempel terus padaku," ujar Sehun, akhirnya mengambil sumpit untuk mulai makan. Jongin mendecak pada kenarsisan Sehun yang tiada berujung.

"Kalau kau manis, itu artinya kalau nempel Luhan hyung aku bisa kena diabetes."

"Ha! Aku sudah tahu kalau semua orang mengakui kalau pacarku memang paling manis sedunia—hei jangan alihkan pembicaraan lagi! Kau kenal dia di mana, Jongin?"

"Sehun-ah makan ramenmu."

"Tapi kau belum menjawab—"

"Makan."

"Harusnya kau—"

"Aku lebih tua. Nurut."

Sehun terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu. Biasanya ia akan menyangkal karena ya ampun, Sehun lebih muda tiga bulan saja dan harusnya jarak umur yang terlalu sempit itu tidak usah terlalu dipermasalahkan. Kalau saja Sehun lahir di bulan 10 atau 11 atau 12 ia mau saja memanggil Jongin dengan hyung. Hanya saja kali ini Jongin terlihat kesal dan Sehun tidak mau Jongin membanting meja di tempat ramai begini jadi ia menurut.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Sejujurnya kata-kata Sehun di warung ramen malam itu dibenarkan oleh bagian hati Jongin yang paling dalam.

Hatinya mengiyakan, tapi akalnya menolak. Ia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo? Sebenarnya itu cukup menjelaskan kenapa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, kenapa ia selalu ingin tersenyum setiap mereka bersama, kenapa ia selalu ingin menjaganya, kenapa Kyungsoo selalu jadi hal pertama yang ia ingat saat bangun dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat saat sebelum tidur.

Kadang Jongin bersyukur karena Kyungsoo sedang buta, dengan begitu ia tidak tahu kalau Jongin tidak bisa berhenti menatap wajahnya yang begitu indah, kalau mata Jongin sering jatuh ke bibirnya yang penuh, kalau Jongin sebenarnya sering mendekatkan wajah mereka sambil menahan napas untuk mengagumi wajah Kyungsoo.

Pada akhirnya Jongin berpikir, akan lebih baik kalau ia segera menyatakan perasaannya.

"Kyungsoo Hyung," ujar Jongin suatu sore, "sebentar lagi aku akan tampil di acara pembuka untuk festival kembang api. Aku sedang berlatih keras untuk itu. Rasanya lelah sekali karena aku masih harus mengajar sorenya."

"Jonginie fighting! Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya!" Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya sambil tersenyum, lalu menurunkan tangannya. "Festival kembang api, ya… tahun lalu, juga tahun sebelumnya lagi aku tidak kemana-mana saat festival…"

"Kau harus pergi ke festival, Hyung. Saat festival harusnya dinikmati, jangan mengurung diri."

"Tapi Baekhyun biasanya tidak mengizinkanku pergi. Tahu sendiri kan festival kembang api selalu penuh orang dan dia tidak mau aku terdorong-dorong. Aku merasa tidak enak karena aku tahu sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin pergi dengan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun memilih menemaniku di rumah."

"Mereka menyayangimu, Hyung. Mereka tidak ingin kau terluka."

"Aku tahu." Kyungsoo mengangguk, senyumannya terlihat sedih. "Seandainya aku bisa melihatmu tampil… aku… entah kenapa ingin pergi…" lirihnya.

"Kalau begitu pergi saja!" ujar Jongin tiba-tiba, membuat Kyungsoo kaget. "Kau bisa pergi bersama Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung, lalu kalau aku sudah selesai, kita pergi bersama-sama. Bagaimana?" tawar Jongin.

"Tapi… penampilanmu… aku…" Kyungsoo terlihat ragu, Jongin tiba-tiba sadar apa yang ingin Kyungsoo katakan dan bermaksud menghentikannya, tapi terlambat. "Aku tidak bisa melihatnya…"

Bukan Kim Jongin namanya kalau kehabisan akal. "Kalau kau tidak bisa melihatnya… kau masih bisa merasakannya… kan?"

"Eh?"

"Ikut aku, Hyung," ajak Jongin sambil menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. "Aku akan Line Baekhyun hyung bahwa aku mengajakmu pergi lagi malam ini."

"Ke mana?"

"Sudah, ikut saja dulu."

Biarpun bingung, tapi Kyungsoo percaya pada Jongin jadi ia mengikuti ke mana anak itu membawanya. Mereka tetap mengobrol seperti biasa dalam perjalanan, seperti biasa Jongin yang mendominasi pembicaraan. Jongin membicarakan soal penampilannya saat festival Chuseok nanti dan memasang earphone di telinga Kyungsoo untuk memperdengarkan lagu yang akan mengiringi tariannya. Kyungsoo sadar perjalanan mereka cukup lama tapi ia tidak banyak tanya.

Ia sadar mereka memasuki sebuah bangunan karena ia bisa merasakan angin dari AC dan pencahayaannya pun berbeda. Ia mendengar Jongin menyapa beberapa orang di sana, tapi ia masih belum bertanya.

"Haai, Yixing Hyung," sapa Jongin.

"Lho, Jongin? Ngapain balik lagi, kan kau—wow, siapa anak manis ini?"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah pada pujian itu dan ia menunduk. "Ini Do Kyungsoo, Hyung. Kyungsoo Hyung, ini Zhang Yixing, senior dan rekan kerjaku," ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo menyalami Yixing dan lelaki Cina itu menyambutnya sambil memperkenalkan diri. "Aku ke sini mau menunjukkan tarianku padanya. Studio tiga kosong, kan? Aku boleh pakai?"

"Eh? Boleh, sih…" Yixing menggaruk kepalanya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa melihat tarian Jongin dan Jongin hanya tersenyum padanya, mengisyaratkan untuk tidak berkata apapun tentang itu. "Um, kalau begitu aku cari makan di luar dulu. Jangan kelamaan, ya, Jongin. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyungsoo-ya."

Dari cara Jongin memanggil dan bicara pada Yixing, Kyungsoo menyimpulkan bahwa Yixing juga lebih tua darinya jadi ia membungkuk lebih dalam dari pada yang Yixing duga. "Sama-sama, Hyung."

Jongin kembali menarik Kyungsoo, kali ini masuk ke dalam studio. Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo sebentar untuk menghidupkan lampu dan AC serta speaker. Tangan Jongin berkutat dengan kabel-kabel speaker untuk memutar lagu dari ponselnya. Begitu lagunya mulai, ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menempelkan dadanya ke punggungnya.

"Jo-Jongin-ah?" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dan menjatuhkan tongkatnya. Jongin menendang tongkat itu ke pinggir ruangan, lalu memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakan dancenya, Hyung."

Selanjutnya, yang Kyungsoo tahu adalah Jongin menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya mengikuti musik. Kadang ia berbisik untuk melangkah ke depan, kadang ia tertawa karena Kyungsoo begitu canggung, dan biarpun kesannya sedikit memaksa, Kyungsoo menyukainya. Ia suka karena Jongin sangat lembut memperlakukannya, ia suka saat napas Jongin menyebar di lehernya, ia suka…

… pada Jongin.

Ketika lagunya selesai, Kyungsoo berkeringat dan sedikit terengah-engah tapi ia tersenyum pada Jongin dan berkata gerakan-gerakannya sangat bagus dan elegan dan Kyungsoo yakin tarian Jongin akan sangat hebat. Sayangnya rentetan pujian itu tidak dibalas apapun oleh Jongin.

"Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan dan Jongin memegangi kedua lengannya, tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa Jongin diam saja. Kadang di saat seperti inilah Kyungsoo berharap kebutaannya tiba-tiba sembuh secara ajaib agar ia bisa melihat ekspresi Jongin.

"Hyung," panggil Jongin akhirnya. Matanya tidak berhenti menatap bibir Kyungsoo.

"I-iya?"

"Kau… cantik," puji Jongin sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya, dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas setelah mendengarnya.

"Ti-tidak, aku… wajahku biasa saja…" sangkal Kyungsoo. Jempol Jongin mengusap bibir bawah Kyungsoo, membuatnya tersentak. "Jong-Jongin—apa—" Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong Jongin, tetapi pegangan lelaki itu di lengannya justru makin kuat.

"Hyung," panggil Jongin sekali lagi, suaranya terdengar lembut dan Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya bergetar. "Apa kau tahu… apa yang sedang kupikirkan?"

"A-apa?" tangan Kyungsoo naik dan balik memegangi lengan Jongin untuk menjaga jarak mereka, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau tubuh mereka jadi lebih dekat dari ini.

"Kau."

Wajah Kyungsoo kembali memerah. "Apa… yang kau pikirkan tentangku?"

"Bibirmu."

"Bi—"

Kyungsoo nyaris mengulang kata itu, tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam saja. Ia hampir bertanya kenapa, tapi ia juga memutuskan untuk menelannya. Ia menelan, tidak tahu harus menjawab kata-kata Jongin. Apa pembicaraan ini… mengarah ke sana? Kyungsoo tidak mau terlalu berharap, tapi saat ia merasakan sepasang bibir di bibirnya, ia menutup mata dan entah kenapa terisak.

"Manis…" bisik Jongin, dan ia kembali menciumi Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin berpindah dari lengan Kyungsoo ke pinggangnya untuk menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Tangan Kyungsoo bertahan di kedua bahu Jongin, sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk mendorongnya.

Ciuman mereka bertambah dalam, dan Jongin tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, dan Jongin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk merasakan lidah Kyungsoo. Satu tangan Jongin naik ke kepala Kyungsoo, jemari menyelip di antara rambutnya yang lembut. Kyungsoo juga tidak menginginkan ada jarak di antara mereka, jadi tangannya naik untuk memeluk leher Jongin.

Bibir Jongin sangat hangat. Caranya mencium begitu lembut dan Kyungsoo merasa nyaman, merasa dilindungi, merasa dicintai. Rasanya begitu membahagiakan sampai ia menangis.

"Hyung," panggil Jongin, bibirnya masih menempel dengan bibir Kyungsoo. "Mungkin ini egois… tapi, aku ingin kau jadi milikku seorang…"

"Tidak, Jongin," isak Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan tangan di bahu Jongin lagi, dan jawaban itu membuat Jongin membatu. "Kau tahu keadaanku, aku hanya akan membebanimu—kalau—kalau teman-temanmu tahu mengenai aku pasti kau merasa malu… aku… aku cacat, Jongin, aku tidak sepertimu…"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan orang lain," ujar Jongin sambil menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo. "Kalau ada yang cacat itu adalah hatiku, karena ada ruang kosong yang hanya bisa diisi olehmu, dan hanya itu cara supaya hatiku, dan hidupku lebih sempurna…"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Jongin…" Kyungsoo menggeleng, air mata menetes ke pipinya. "Aku hanya akan merepotkanmu, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihatmu menari, aku tidak tahu wajahmu, aku tidak tahu seperti apa mata dan senyummu… aku tidak pantas menerima semua ini…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung," aku Jongin, dan kali ini Kyungsoo yang membatu. "Aku menyukaimu karena kau begitu baik dan lembut. Kau tidak memandang orang dari penampilannya. Dari pertama kita bertemu aku sangat terkesan pada keramahanmu…"

Jongin mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo dan itu justru membuatnya makin ingin menangis.

"Aku tidak peduli soal matamu, karena kau mencinta dengan hati… kan? Kau tidak butuh mata untuk melihat hatiku, kan? Apa… apa semua yang kulakukan padamu belum cukup untuk menunjukkan hatiku? Bukannya… kau sudah tahu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. "Aku… aku tahu, Jongin… aku tahu…"

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh menjadikanmu milikku?"

Jongin membelalak saat Kyungsoo memeluk lehernya lagi dan menciumnya. "Iya, Jongin… iya…" bisiknya di sela-sela ciuman mereka, biarpun sebenarnya ia tidak perlu menjawabnya karena Jongin juga, sudah tahu hatinya.

(Yixing menutup pintu studio tiga yang terbuka sedikit sepelan mungkin, berusaha agar tidak menggangu dua orang di dalamnya.)

(Baekhyun hampir memarahi Jongin lagi saat ia mengantar Kyungsoo pulang karena mereka pulang kemalaman, tapi rona di wajah Kyungsoo menjelaskan sesuatu yang lain, dan itu membuatnya diam.)

* * *

Halo.  
Uh... ada yang kangen saya? (digampar)  
Iya iya maaf saya hiatus setahunan ada kali ya. Dalam waktu setahun itu banyak sekali yang terjadi. Dalam waktu setahun itu juga saya hampir sama sekali gak baca dan nulis ff lagi. Saya pusing...  
Tapi! Saya juga bosen dengan rutinitas saya yang sekarang. Belajar mulu. Elah.  
Makanya saya memutuskan untuk ~berusaha~ aktif lagi di fandom sebagai penulis ff. Susah, sih. Kemampuan saya buat menulis udah banyak hilang. Serius. Ff ini saya tulis setahun lalu, dan baru saya post sekarang. Ya ampun...

Buat kalian yang udah tau saya dari dulu, hai, senang bertemu kalian lagi.  
Buat kalian yang baru tau saya, hai, tolong sambut dengan baik.

Akan ada 3 chapter.  
Insyaallah up tiap kamis sore-malam.

Yehey.

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


	2. Tepian Cahaya

Title:Di Balik Kegelapan – Tepian Cahaya  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Kaisoo, slight!Chanbaek, mentioned!Hunhan, bff!Sekai  
Genre:Drama, blind!Kyungsoo, dancer!Sekai  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Word Count:3,377  
Summary:Tidak peduli seberapa gelapnya dunia di depan Kyungsoo, ia tahu Jongin akan membawa cahaya baru tiada berujung di hidupnya yang disebut cinta.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 – Tepian Cahaya**

Pacaran dengan Kyungsoo tentu membawa banyak perubahan pada hidup Jongin.

Lelaki berkulit gelap yang aslinya memang lumayan banyak omong itu makin ceria, makin ramah, makin murah senyum. Mungkin karena terbiasa menjaga Kyungsoo, sikapnya pada murid-muridnya juga makin lembut. Begitu studio mereka membuka pendaftaran lagi dan kelas-kelas baru dimulai, Jongin dengan cepat jadi populer karena keramahannya itu.

Orang pertama yang Jongin kenalkan pada Kyungsoo secara serius adalah Sehun.

Setelah mereka selesai mengajar, Jongin mengajak Sehun untuk beli bubble tea dulu sebelum pulang, sekalian mengenalkannya pada Kyungsoo. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Sehun sebenarnya sudah menunggu-nunggu saat Jongin mengenalkannya pada Kyungsoo. Sebelumnya Jongin tidak pernah memberitahu Sehun soal kebutaan Kyungsoo, tapi ia tahu sahabatnya itu tidak akan mengatakan apapun soal itu.

Makanya waktu Sehun membelalak di depan Kyungsoo, Jongin terkejut.

"Jongin… orang ini…" Sehun melihat Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah, dan ekspresi Kyungsoo terlihat tidak nyaman. Kadang Sehun memang tidak terduga, tapi Jongin takut kalau Sehun tiba-tiba menyinggung soal mata Kyungsoo. "Jong, aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu ingin mengatakan ini, tapi seleramu bagus! Wajahnya manis sekali, astaga. Rasanya aku tahu kenapa kau suka padanya."

Jongin bermaksud menghela napas lega, tapi justru keluar sebagai tawa pelan.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hyung," salam Sehun sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk bersalaman dengannya.

"Do Kyungsoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Sehun lalu berdiri di sebelahnya dan merangkulnya, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut.

"Astaga Jongin bahkan tingginya pas sekali untukmu! Just fit!" ujar Sehun, lalu melepas rangkulannya. "Hyung, bagaimana pacaran dengan Jongin? Apa dia pencium handal? Tapi aku yakin dia sering merepotkanmu, ya?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. _Justru akulah yang merepotkannya_.

"Heh! Kalau ada orang yang membuatku repot di dunia ini itu kau, tahu! Mana ada orang 24 tahun sudah kerja masih saja nangis-nangis kalau mau minum bubble tea!" bentak Jongin.

"Apaan, sih, aku sudah bilang bubble tea itu hidupku! Lagian ngaca, dong! Mana ada orang 24 tahun baru bangun tidur langsung pesan ayam bumbu tiga potong buat sendiri!"

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar perdebatan mereka. Sekali dengar saja, ia sudah tahu kalau Jongin dan Sehun sangat akrab, dan ia sejujurnya merasa sedikit cemburu pada hal itu. Tetapi begitu mereka berjalan bersama ke toko bubble tea di dekat taman dan Jongin menggandeng tangannya dengan penuh sayang, Kyungsoo tahu ia tidak akan pernah meragukan perasaan Jongin padanya.

(Sehun terus-terusan mengeluh karena tidak membawa Luhan bersamanya saat itu.)

 **oooooooooooooo**

Perlahan tapi pasti, Jongin mulai sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah Kyungsoo.

Para tentor dance di studio tempat Jongin bekerja yang shift mengajarnya siang dan sore mendapat jatah latihan di pagi hari. Tapi latihan mereka hanya dua atau tiga kali dalam seminggu. Sisanya saat Jongin senggang, ia akan selalu pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo. Biasanya kalau pagi, Jongin akan malas-malasan dengan Sehun di sofa. Tapi belakangan ini Jongin selalu sudah berpakaian rapi biarpun masih pagi dan Sehun senang melihatnya karena ia suka kalau Jongin senang (atau karena, "pergi terus saja sana, nggak usah balik biar aku bisa ajak Luhan hyung ke sini terus.").

Biarpun sebelumnya sudah sering mengantar Kyungsoo ke rumah, Jongin tidak pernah benar-benar masuk ke dalam. Saat ia pertama kali datang, Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan ceria dan menyuruhnya masuk. Rumah mereka sangat rapi, beda dengan rumahnya dan Sehun (terkutuklah kebiasaan mereka malas beres-beres).

Belakangan Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai penulis artikel untuk sebuah kolom koran (terima kasih pada Junmyeon yang sudah menawarinya pekerjaan ini!) dan Jongin sangat terkejut pada saat ia mengetahui itu. Biarpun Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat apapun, tapi lelaki itu sangat lancar mengetik menggunakan komputer. Biasanya setelah menyelesaikan sebuah artikel, Kyungsoo akan meminta Baekhyun membacanya jika ada yang salah ketik. Kali ini tentu saja Jongin dengan senang hati membantunya.

Tapi yang membuat Jongin lebih terkejut lagi adalah kemampuan Kyungsoo bersih-bersih dan memasak. Cara Kyungsoo menggunakan vacuum cleaner untuk membersihkan karpet di ruang tengah, cara Kyungsoo mengangkat vas saat mengelap meja, bahkan kelihaiannya memotong sayuran dan spaghetti buatannya yang begitu enak membuat Jongin begitu terheran-heran. Mata Kyungsoo memang selalu kosong dan pucat, tapi setiap Jongin menatapnya, ia bisa melihat suatu kehidupan tanpa ujung.

Baekhyun yang bekerja sebagai administrator sebuah super market memiliki jam kerja umum, yaitu jam sembilan sampai jam lima. Kebetulan super market itu berdekatan dengan kantor Chanyeol, jadi pacarnya yang tinggi itu biasa menjemputnya untuk berangkat bersama.

Karena sering main, Jongin jadi sangat akrab dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol sepertinya jadi terlalu suka pada Jongin karena menurutnya Jongin sangat tampan. Baekhyun memukul-mukul lengannya sambil tertawa saat Chanyeol menyatakan diri sebagai fans nomor duanya Jongin (karena ia yakin nomor satunya pasti Kyungsoo).

Sudah sebulan sejak Kyungsoo dan Jongin mulai pacaran. Saat ini sudah hampir masuk pertengahan musim gugur dan festival kembang api semakin dekat. Karena harus melakukan penampilan dengan dance baru, Jongin jadi latihan setiap hari dan hampir tidak pernah bertemu Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo sementara tidak punya ponsel, jadi ia harus menghubunginya lewat Baekhyun dan berjanji akan menemuinya kalau punya waktu. Kyungsoo tentu saja tidak keberatan dan menyemangati Jongin.

"Aku bersumpah aku akan mati sebentar lagi," ucap Jongin suatu siang, ia terkapar telentang di lantai studio yang dingin. Saat itu para tentor baru saja selesai latihan untuk penampilan di festival kembang api yang akan datang. Dari sekian banyak tentor, Jongin dipilih jadi center utama ("Kenapa aku?" "Kau tampan dan dancemu bagus.") jadi dia harus berlatih sangat keras. Mungkin kebanyakan orang berpikir menjadi center itu menyenangkan karena sering berada di depan, di tengah dan mendapat perhatian terbanyak. Sebaliknya, itu justru jadi beban untuk Jongin. Karena mendapat perhatian penonton terbanyak itulah gerakannya harus sempurna karena ia bertanggung jawab untuk mewakili teman-teman di belakangnya. ("Aaah, harusnya Hyukjae hyung dan Yunho hyung juga ikut festivaaal, kenapa aku harus jadi center utama sih!)

"Karena kebanyakan latihan?" tanya Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Karena enggak bisa ketemu Kyungsoo hyung," koreksi Jongin.

"Sesekali cobalah suruh dia yang main ke rumah kita."

"Apa kau gila? Menyuruhnya naik kereta selama 10 menit berdesak-desakan dengan orang lain? Aku yakin Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung pasti akan dengan senang hati mengantarnya tapi tidak, aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka."

"Dasar tante-tante," cibir Sehun, dan Jongin memukul pahanya sambil tertawa. "Jadi, kau sebenarnya belum cerita soal keadaan Kyungsoo hyung. Kenapa dia bisa jadi sepert itu."

"Ah…" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk berbaring di pangkuan Sehun. "Dia lahir normal. Tidak cacat apa-apa. Tapi dua tahun lalu, saat ia baru setahun lulus kuliah, ia mengalami kecelakaan dan itu membuatnya buta. Dia punya orang tua dan seorang kakak, di… tempat asalnya. Mereka ingin Kyungsoo hyung tinggal dengan mereka lagi, tapi saat itu datanglah Baekhyun hyung yang berkata bahwa ia akan menjaga anak mereka dengan baik."

"Wow." Sehun membelalak dengan kagum. Jemarinya mengusap rambut di dahi Jongin. "Orang itu setia sekali."

"Iya, kan? Sekarang Kyungsoo hyung menulis sedikit artikel di koran. Pendapatannya memang tidak seberapa, tapi setidaknya lebih baik dibandingkan tidak bekerja sama sekali."

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak melakukan transplantasi mata?"

"Tentu saja dia akan melakukannya. Hanya saja yang bernasib seperti itu kan bukan hanya dia. Kyungsoo hyung sudah mendaftar di sebuah rumah sakit sebagai salah satu kandidat yang akan mendapatkan donor mata, tapi kau tahulah orang yang mendonorkan matanya tidak sebanyak itu, sementara yang butuh jauh lebih banyak. Makanya, sampai saat ini belum waktunya."

"Begitu, ya." Sehun menghela napas. "Pasti berat, ya, hidup seperti itu. Saat ia pertama kali mengalaminya pasti sulit menerima kenyataan. Hidup dikelilingi kegelapan seperti itu… biarpun ia pernah melihat sebelumnya, ia pasti sebenarnya sedih sekali."

"Makanya kalau sedang bersamanya bawaannya ingin membuatnya senang terus."

"Dia beruntung sekali bisa pacaran denganmu, Kkamjong. Kalau suatu hari dia bisa melihat lagi, dia pasti sangat bahagia karena selama ini memacari lelaki setampan dan seseksi kau."

"Kyungsoo hyung… dia menilai orang dari pribadinya, bukan penampilannya. Mungkin itulah yang membuatku suka padanya."

"Yah... Tapi aku tidak bohong waktu bilang dia manis. Aku yakin dia akan tambah manis kalau sudah transplantasi mata nanti."

Jongin tersenyum, lalu berguling sedikit dan membenamkan wajahnya di depan perut Sehun, lalu melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya, tidak peduli kalau temannya itu berkeringat. "Terima kasih, ya, Hun."

"Ha?" Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepala Jongin. "Untuk apa?"

Jongin tidak menjawab dan Sehun membiarkan posisi mereka tetap seperti itu selama istirahat sampai Jongin tertidur. Yixing menegurnya dan menyuruhnya untuk membangunkan Jongin tapi Sehun menggeleng dan berkata bahwa Jongin sangat lelah dan butuh lebih banyak istirahat dari pada yang lain.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Festival kembang api tiba.

Bagi kebanyakan orang, ini saatnya liburan dan menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga. Tapi tidak bagi Jongin yang sudah berlatih selama dua minggu penuh demi penampilan hari ini. Bahkan di rumah pun, ia dan Sehun terus-terusan mengulang gerakan dancenya. Mereka berdua cukup menarik perhatian karena mereka tentor yang paling muda di sana, sementara kemampuan dance mereka sudah setara dengan senior mereka seperti Zhang Yixing dan Lee Taemin, terutama Jongin.

Saat hari festival, tadinya Jongin ingin ke salon saja untuk mengatur rambutnya, tapi Sehun ngotot agar dia saja yang mengatur rambut Jongin dengan gel dan hair spraynya. Bukannya Jongin tidak percaya pada Sehun, tapi mereka jadi harus menghabiskan waktu empat jam sampai rambut mereka berdua benar-benar tertata. ("Oh Sehun hair stylist wannabe~" "Berisiiik.")

Mereka berdua langsung berangkat ke tempat festival dan mendapatkan banyak tatapan dari orang lain. Siapa yang tidak kaget melihat dua orang lelaki muda yang begitu tampan dengan rambut ditata dengan kerennya naik bis yang rutenya cukup jauh? Tapi tentu saja mereka tidak peduli, karena Jongin langsung tidur begitu duduk dan Sehun terus memandang ke depan dengan poker facenya.

Kedua orang itu sampai di tempat festival dan stanby di tempat yang sudah dipesan untuk studio mereka. Kostum yang membalut tubuh mereka memang kurang nyaman, tapi setiap mereka akan tampil di sebuah pertunjukan memang selalu begitu. Make up tebal, rambut kaku, kostum yang bikin gatal, dan kali ini mereka cukup beruntung karena diperbolehkan pakai sepatu biasa. Kadang mereka diharuskan pakai sepatu kulit tinggi bersol tebal dan itu menyakiti kaki mereka.

"Giliran kita jam berapa, sih?" gerutu Jongin. Ia melepas jaketnya karena lengannya sangat gatal, lalu menggantinya dengan jaketnya sendiri.

"Masih dua setengah jam lagi," jawab Yixing yang sedang makan pisang di dekat rak kostum.

"Iya, dua setengah jam dan aku harus menghabiskan hidupku menunggu di sini. Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu, deh. Ikut nggak, Hun?"

"Enggak, deh. Aku di sini saja. Hati-hati, lho, Jong! Kalau rambutmu rusak, kubunuh kau!" ancam Sehun.

"Iyaa."

Jongin keluar dari backstage dan mulai berkeliling di sekitar panggung. Ia melihat banyak stand makanan, tapi uangnya ada di tas dan ia akan dapat makan nanti, jadi ia harus menahan diri saat melihat stand ayam bumbu di sana. Baru sebentar berjalan, ia menangkap sosok manusia yang begitu tinggi dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sadar siapa itu.

"Yeolie Hyung!" panggilnya keras, lalu menyeruak di antara orang-orang (sehati-hati mungkin agar rambutnya tidak rusak) untuk menghampirinya. "Chanyeol Hyung!"

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jongin, dan ia langsung menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun di sebelahnya, lalu menunjuk Jongin. Mereka berdua tersenyum pada lelaki berkulit gelap itu sebelum menghampirinya.

"Jongin-aaah kau tampan banget astaga!" puji Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya tersenyum malu seperti biasa. Tapi lalu ia melihat mereka berdua dengan sedikit bingung.

"Kyungsoo hyung… tidak ikut?"

"Ah, Kyungsoo… dia demam," jawab Baekhyun, terdengar menyesal. "Aku tadinya tidak mau pergi, sumpah. Tapi dia ngotot tidak mau minum obatnya kalau aku dan Chanyeol tidak pergi kencan. Bukannya aku tidak mau pergi dengan Chanyeol, tapi aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya…"

Chanyeol mengusap-usap lengan Baekhyun dan mengecup kepalanya untuk menenangkannya. "Sudahlah, aku yakin dia bisa jaga diri. Paling dia tertidur setelah minum obat. Nanti kita pulang setelah makan siang, bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Setelah makan siang? Astaga, festivalnya kan sampai malam!" seru Jongin, jelas-jelas tidak setuju dengan keputusan mereka. "Kalau begitu aku akan ke rumahmu nanti, Hyung. Aku yang akan jaga Kyungsoo hyung sampai kalian pulang. Masa mumpung kalian punya waktu kencan tidak dimanfaatkan, sih? Yang benar saja!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang, lalu menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Benar, nih, Jongin?"

"Iya. Ayolah, kalau kalian senang kan aku juga senang. Aku akan tampil sekitar dua jam lagi, setelah itu aku akan langsung ke rumahmu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan merekamnya dalam video nanti," ujar Chanyeol bersemangat. Mereka akhirnya jalan-jalan bertiga sambil menunggu giliran Jongin tampil. Sekitar satu jam sebelum giliran Jongin tiba, ia pamit untuk kembali ke backstage untuk makan dulu. Bertahun-tahun menari membuat tubuhnya secara otomatis mengingatkannya untuk makan sebelum tampil, tetapi tetap menjaga agar minimal 30 menit sebelum naik panggung tidak makan apa-apa.

Sehun terus-terusan memijat bahu Jongin agar temannya itu rileks dan konsentrasi. Biarpun Jongin sangat khawatir pada Kyungsoo tapi setidaknya untuk sekarang dia harus fokus pada performance mereka dulu. Tapi memang bukan Jongin namanya kalau tidak bersikap profesional di setiap penampilannya. Jongin memasuki panggung paling pertama diikuti Sehun yang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan. Tubuh Jongin gemetar karena gugup, dan ia bersyukur Sehun ada di sebelahnya untuk menenangkannya.

Di barisan penonton, Chanyeol sudah siap dengan ponselnya untuk membuat fancam yang tentu saja hanya fokus pada Jongin. Lelaki berkulit gelap itu bersiap di posisinya sebagai center—di depan dan di tengah. Ia mengatur napasnya, merasa tanggung jawab atas penampilan tim ada di bahunya selama ia yang ada di depan. Lagunya belum mulai dan Jongin menutup mata, telinga hanya fokus pada bisikan Sehun di belakangnya, _Jongin bisa, Jongin tenang, Jongin menari_ berkali-kali. Kata-kata itu selalu Sehun ucapkan sejak mereka SMA dan seolah itu adalah mantra, Jongin benar-benar merasa tenang dan lebih percaya diri.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sudah sering diceritakan Kyungsoo bahwa Jongin bisa menari, tapi apa yang mereka lihat mungkin jauh di atas dugaan mereka. Begitu lagu mulai, tatapan mata Jongin langsung berubah. Ekspresinya yang biasanya malu-malu dan polos berubah menjadi seksi dan penuh karisma sampai Chanyeol merasa tidak mengenalinya lagi. Gerakan tubuhnya yang cepat, tajam dan penuh kekuatan begitu menghipnotis, lambaian tangan, goyangan pinggul bahkan anggukan kepala terasa sejalur dengan musik yang mengiringi.

Jongin sesekali pindah ke belakang dan bagian center diisi oleh Sehun, Yixing dan Taemin bergantian. Tetapi center utama tetaplah Jongin, jadi ia tetap sering berada di depan dan Baekhyun merasa malu saat Chanyeol menjerit bersama anak-anak perempuan ketika Jongin menyeringai dengan begitu tampan dan seksi, tapi lelaki ber-eyeliner itu hanya tertawa.

Begitu selesai tampil, Sehun membantu Jongin membersihkan make upnya dan membiarkan Jongin mengganti baju tidak di ruang loker karena ia terlalu terburu-buru. Setelah berterimakasih pada rekan dancenya terutama Sehun ("Iiih jangan cium aku, orang sial!") ia bergegas keluar backstage, lalu menemui Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk pamit.

Perjalanan dari rumahnya ke tempat festival itu saja sudah 30 menit naik bis, lalu turun di stasiun dan lanjut naik kereta 10 menit. Ia berlari ke rumah Kyungsoo, berharap kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja.

Jongin tidak mengetuk dan langsung membuka pintu, dan seperti yang ia duga, rumah itu sepi jadi Kyungsoo mungkin masih tidur. Ia melangkah perlahan ke kamar Kyungsoo dan melihat lelaki itu bergulung di bawah selimutnya. Jongin masuk ke dalam, berjongkok di sebelah kasurnya untuk melihat wajahnya. Ekspresinya tenang, napasnya pelan dan teratur, dan Jongin merasa makin jatuh cinta lagi. Jemarinya menyibak beberapa helai rambut dari dahi Kyungsoo, merasa suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan langsung menyesalinya karena Kyungsoo langsung terbangun setelah itu.

"Baekhyunie…?" panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Tapi Kyungsoo lalu sadar Baekhyun tidak akan pernah membangunkannya seperti itu, jadi kemungkinan hanya ada satu orang yang akan melakukan itu padanya. "Jong—Jongin-ah?"

"Hai, Cinta," sapa Jongin sambil mengusap pipi Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo terdiam pada panggilan itu, tapi lalu tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Suhu tubuhmu tinggi sekali…"

"Aku sudah baikan, kok. Tadi pagi malah lebih parah," jawab Kyungsoo pelan, lalu memegang tangan Jongin di pipinya. "Kau… hari ini ada penampilan untuk festival kembang api, kan?"

"Iya, begitu selesai aku langsung ke sini. Tadi aku bertemu Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung juga. Tadinya mereka mau langsung pulang begitu selesai makan siang, tapi aku bilang aku akan menjagamu sampai mereka pulang. Mereka pantas mendapat waktu untuk kencan sesekali."

Kyungsoo terdiam. "Maaf, aku… tidak bisa datang hari ini dan melihatmu tampil…"

"Tidak apa! Tadi Chanyeol hyung merekamnya di video. Tapi aku janji suatu saat akan menunjukkannya padamu langsung," ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum karena Jongin selalu optimis bahwa ia akan bisa melihat lagi. "Apa aku mengganggumu, Hyung? Kau harus istirahat lagi…"

"Tidak, tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng dan menggenggam tangan Jongin. "Aku… aku ingin kau menemaniku… bukannya tadi kau bilang akan ada di sini sampai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pulang…"

Jongin terkekeh. "Iya, tentu saja aku akan melakukannya. Boleh aku tidur di sebelahmu? Aku capek sekali, nih."

Begitu Kyungsoo mengangguk, Jongin melepas jaket dan kaus kakinya lalu menumpuknya di atas tasnya di lantai. Ia merangkak ke atas kasur di sebelah Kyungsoo, lalu saat menyibak selimut, ia terdiam karena Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan boxer. Menyadari hal itu, Kyungsoo memerah.

"Maaf, aku… aku tidak suka pakai celana kalau tidur, rasanya tidak nyaman—aku akan pakai celana kalau kau mau—"

"Wow," potong Jongin. "Kalau begitu kita terbalik, Hyung. Aku tidak suka pakai baju kalau tidur. Boleh kulepas bajuku?"

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya, lalu mengangguk dan membiarkan Jongin melepas kausnya dan melemparnya asal-asalan. Jongin menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut dan berpelukan di bawahnya. Hidung Kyungsoo tenggelam di ceruk leher Jongin dan wajahnya memerah karena merasakan tubuh setengah telanjang di depannya. Jongin membenamkan wajahnya di kepala Kyungsoo, selalu menikmati wangi yang menguar dari sana.

"Jongin-ah…"

"Hm?"

"Apa benar, kalau kau tidak ke sini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan langsung pulang setelah makan siang?"

"Mereka sih bilangnya begitu. Tapi karena sekarang aku ada di sini, aku yakin mereka akan makan malam di luar juga. Akan lebih bagus kalau Baekhyun hyung menginap di tempat Chanyeol hyung untuk satu atau dua 'ronde,' hahaha," tawa Jongin garing.

"Me-memangnya kenapa kalau Baekhyun tidak menginap?"

"Kan aku jadi tidak bisa menemanimu semalaman, Hyung." Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo sedikit agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin, dan itu membuat Jongin sedikit sedih karena sesering apapun ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, kekasihnya itu tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Jongin lalu menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dan menciumnya, tapi Kyungsoo mendorongnya.

"Jongin!" katanya, kaget. "Aku sedang sakit…"

"Tularkan saja," ujar Jongin. "Tularkan saja semuanya. Aku tidak peduli. Selama kau bisa sehat, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu."

Setelah berkata begitu, Jongin mencium Kyungsoo lagi, tapi kali ini Kyungsoo membiarkannya. Kyungsoo merasa ingin menangis, karena ini pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu dicintai oleh seseorang. Ciuman mereka bertambah dalam, dan Kyungsoo mulai terisak. Tangannya merayap di bahu telanjang Jongin, merasakan hangat tubuhnya mengalir ke sana.

Tapi ia lalu teringat keadaan matanya dan tak tahu kapan ia akan bisa melakukan operasi. Sampai saat itu tiba, ia juga tidak tahu apakah Jongin masih akan bersamanya atau tidak. Ia percaya pada Jongin dan perasaannya, tapi ia sendiri tidak yakin jika ia bisa tahan merepotkan Jongin terus. Selama ini lelaki itu sangat baik padanya… tiap mereka jalan berdua, Jongin akan dengan sabar menuntunnya, menjaganya agar ia tidak menabrak sesuatu atau ditabrak orang lain. Tiap mereka makan bersama dan Kyungsoo kesulitan makan, Jongin akan membantunya bahkan menyuapinya.

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena ia merasa akan terus merepotkan Jongin dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia sangat mencintai lelaki itu sampai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Seolah mengerti pikiran Kyungsoo terganggu, Jongin berhenti menciumnya. "Hyung."

"J-Jongin," bisik Kyungsoo, masih terisak. "Aku—"

Jongin rasanya sudah tahu apa yang mau Kyungsoo katakan, jadi dia memotongnya. "Tolong jangan katakan apapun. Jangan pikirkan apapun." Jongin mengelus bagian di depan telinga Kyungsoo dengan jempolnya. "Kecuali aku. Dan bibirku."

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo langsung mencium Jongin, air matanya justru makin deras. Ia harusnya tahu Jongin benar-benar tulus mencintainya sampai mau menerima keadaannya yang seperti ini. Kalau bukan Jongin, Kyungsoo pasti tidak akan percaya, karena ia hanya percaya pada Jongin. Pada Jongin, hatinya, sentuhannya, dan ciumannya.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Musim gugur hampir berakhir dan musim dingin datang.

Hampir semua pohon sudah menanggalkan daunnya, tumpukan daun yang menggunung selama puncak musim gugur kemarin sudah hilang semua, digantikan angin dingin yang tidak berhenti berhembus.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih pada kebiasaan mereka bertemu setiap sore di taman setelah Jongin pulang kerja. Kali ini, tidak seperti awal hubungan mereka, tidak ada lagi Baekhyun yang menjemput Kyungsoo, karena ia tahu Jongin akan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang dengan selamat. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol senang karena Kyungsoo mendapat pacar yang begitu baik dan perhatian serta selalu bersedia menjaganya.

Suatu hari saat Jongin datang ke taman, ia merasa ada yang aneh karena Kyungsoo berdiri di depan bangku, padahal biasanya ia akan duduk di ujung bangku itu sambil menunggu Jongin datang. Dengan agak bingung, Jongin mendekatinya dan bertanya jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Kyungsoo memeluknya dengan sangat erat, dan Jongin tidak bisa lebih bingung lagi saat Kyungsoo menangis.

"Aku ditelepon Rumah Sakit, Jongin-ah," ujar Kyungsoo di antara isakannya. "Aku sudah dapat donornya. Aku akan operasi tiga hari lagi."

Jongin bersumpah waktu berhenti bergerak saat itu.

* * *

A/n: Iya, maaf ya, minggu kemarin saya janjinya hari Kamis up, tapi hari Kamis saya baru pulang dari luar kota dan Jumatnya lupa lupa ingat, jadi baru sekarang upnya. (kebanyakan ngeles)  
Minggu depan saya akan berusaha upload last chapter hari Kamis!  
Sekali lagi maaf!

Makasih buat yang udah baca, terutama yang udah review :B


	3. Cahaya Baru itu Bernama Kim Jongin

Title:Di Balik Kegelapan – Cahaya Baru itu Bernama Kim Jongin  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Kaisoo, slight!Chanbaek, mentioned!Hunhan, bff!Sekai  
Genre:Drama, blind!Kyungsoo, dancer!Sekai  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Word Count:4,058  
Summary: Tidak peduli seberapa mustahilnya Kyungsoo menyadari adanya cahaya, Jongin tetap bersikeras bersinar untuknya.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 – Cahaya Baru itu Bernama Kim Jongin**

Sehun mungkin adalah yang paling histeris waktu Jongin memberitahunya soal operasi Kyungsoo minggu depan. Sehun terus-terusan bertanya ini-itu dan Jongin hanya menjawab apa adanya karena ia memang tidak tahu banyak. Sehun juga terus mengingatkannya untuk terus berada di sisinya sampai waktu operasi itu datang, karena setelah itu semuanya akan berbeda.

"Oh!" Sehun menepuk tangannya sekali. "Buat kejutan!"

"Kejutan? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk Kyungsoo hyungmu itulah, idiot. Coba bayangkan saat dia pertama kali melihatmu dan kau langsung menyajikan pemandangan indah baginya. Tunjukkan sisi yang paling tampan dari wajahmu. Kukira sisi kiri lebih bagus?" Sehun menelengkan wajahnya saat menatap Jongin, sementara Jongin menjilat bibirnya sambil mengangguk, setuju dengan saran Sehun. Lelaki mantan Ulzzang itu tiba-tiba menjentikkan jari. "Waktu festival kembang api kemarin Kyungsoo hyung enggak datang, kan. Undang dia ke studio. Sendirian. Kau di dalam studio. Sendirian. Mungkin kau butuh aku untuk menyetel musiknya? Begitu dia masuk, kau langsung mulai menari dan kalian hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

"Aah~" Jongin mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kebetulan ia memang sudah berjanji untuk menunjukkan tarian itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Tapi saat dia lepas jahitan, jangan tunggui dia!" tambah Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Kenapa? Padahal aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang ia lihat?"

"Jongin-ah, orang tuanya, serta Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung akan ada di sana. Mereka orang-orang nomor satu di hati Kyungsoo hyung karena waktu yang dihabiskan antara mereka pasti lebih lama. Pokoknya begitu Kyungsoo hyung bisa melihat, kau suruh saja Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung mengantarnya ke studio, pasti semuanya indah. Ayolah, kau harus bikin pertemuan pertama yang berkesan!"

Hari-hari berlalu dengan Jongin terus menerus memikirkan ide Sehun dan tanpa henti menyemangati Kyungsoo karena hari operasinya semakin dekat. Mereka tetap bertemu di taman setiap sore seperti biasa, tetap mengobrol tentang kegiatan sehari-hari seolah tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Padahal Kyungsoo-lah yang akan menjalani operasi, tapi yang tidak tenang justru Jongin.

"Jongin-ah?" panggil Kyungsoo. Jongin masih duduk di sana, tapi tidak menjawab dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia bahkan duduk sedikit lebih jauh dari Kyungsoo hari itu. Masalahnya besok… Kyungsoo sudah harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Dan lusa adalah hari operasinya. "Jongin-ah, kau di situ?"

Kyungsoo menggapai-gapai ke sebelahnya, lalu membeku saat tidak merasakan Jongin di sana. Ia panik, sejak kapan Jongin pergi? Kenapa tidak bilang apa-apa? Buru-buru, ia menggapai tongkatnya lalu berdiri dan bermaksud berjalan pulang. Gerakan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Jongin tersentak dan langsung menangkap lengannya.

"Kyungsoo Hyung! Mau ke mana?!" seru Jongin kaget. Kyungsoo berputar, dan Jongin makin membelalak karena Kyungsoo hampir menangis. Lelaki itu menjatuhkan tongkatnya dan memeluk Jongin. "Ada apa? Apa yang sakit?"

"Kupikir… kupikir kau pergi tanpa bilang-bilang dulu…" isak Kyungsoo.

"Pergi apanya, dari tadi aku duduk di sebelahmu, Hyung…" Jongin mengusap-usap kepala Kyungsoo.

"Habis, dari tadi kupanggil kau nggak jawab. Kukira kau pergi duluan."

Jongin menghela napas, lalu mengecup kepala Kyungsoo sekali sebelum melepas pelukannya, membungkuk untuk mengambil tongkatnya dan menarik Kyungsoo kembali ke bangkunya. Kali ini Jongin duduk tepat di sebelahnya dan merangkulnya agar Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ia berada di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, ya. Tapi aku… khawatir soal operasimu, Hyung," ujar Jongin jujur. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan rasa takut di suara Jongin, dan itu membuatnya bingung.

"Khawatir kenapa?"

"Aku hanya… bagaimana jika nanti kau melihatku… kau akan kecewa? Kecewa karena mungkin wajahku, bentuk hidung atau bibirku tidak sesempurna yang kau harapkan?" tanya Jongin, wajahnya sangat khawatir biarpun ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "Aku… aku tidak mau membuatmu sedih."

"Tidak apa, Jongin. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena wajahmu."

"Bagaimana kalau wajahku penuh jerawat? Kalau di pipiku ada bekas luka panjang? Kalau lubang hidungku sangat besar?" tanya Jongin, terdengar pesimis. Tapi tentu saja semua itu bohong, karena sejauh yang ia ingat kulit wajahnya selalu bagus dan ia juga sadar kalau sebenarnya ia tampan. Hanya saja ia ingin tahu jika Kyungsoo memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan seperti itu.

Tidak seperti yang ia duga, Kyungsoo tersenyum, senyumnya begitu tulus dan manis, dan mata kosongnya mengarah tepat ke wajah Jongin. "Aku tidak perlu melihatmu untuk mencintaimu. Aku yakin… dengan melihatmu nanti, aku akan lebih mencintaimu. Jauh lebih cinta dibandingkan sekarang. Aku sudah putuskan untuk selalu percaya pada hatimu, jadi sekarang percayalah pada hatiku, Jongin-ah…"

"Tapi, tapi—"

"Kau tetap bertahan padaku meskipun aku buta seperti ini. Jika suatu hari aku kecelakaan dan tidak bisa menggunakan kaki-kakiku lagi, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"A-apa? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, setelah operasiku selesai nanti, aku akan terus bersamamu dengan alasan yang sama."

Kali ini Jongin yang ingin menangis. Ia memang sering lupa kalau Kyungsoo lebih tua darinya biarpun selalu memanggilnya 'hyung.' Di saat Kyungsoo mengatakan kata-kata bijak seperti inilah (dan sayangnya jarang terjadi) baru Jongin merasa sangat kecil di depan Kyungsoo. Barulah Jongin merasa selain bisa melihat Kyungsoo selain pacar, ia juga bisa melihatnya sebagai kakak yang bisa diandalkan. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo, membenarkan kata-katanya. Dia sudah meminta Kyungsoo untuk percaya pada perasaannya, lalu kenapa dia tidak percaya pada perasaan Kyungsoo?

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo juga kadang lupa kalau Jongin lebih muda darinya karena Jongin sangat protektif padanya dan selalu siap melindunginya dari semua sisi. Semua belaian Jongin di kepala dan lengannya, ciuman lembut di wajahnya, kata-kata yang menenangkannya, Kyungsoo jadi merasa lebih muda darinya. Tapi di saat seperti ini, saat Jongin tidak bisa berpikir panjang dan bersikap seperti anak kecil, Kyungsoo jadi sadar bahwa ialah hyung bagi Jongin. Hanya karena Jongin tidak sering bersikap kekanakan bukan berarti ia harus lupa bahwa Jongin lebih muda.

Setidaknya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang khawatir tentang operasi yang akan dilakukan Kyungsoo lusa.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Hari operasi.

Sebenarnya sebelum hari ini tiba, Jongin dengan panik tanya sana-sini kalau ada yang kenal dengan seseorang yang kuliah di kedokteran dan mengerti sesuatu tentang transplantasi mata. Untungnya Yixing punya kenalan bernama Kim Minseok yang seorang dokter mata di sebuah klinik. Selama empat hari berturut-turut Jongin tanya-tanya soal itu.

("Transplantasi bisa berhasil bisa tidak, tergantung keadaan kornea pendonor dan resipien, tapi lebih parah kalau ada reaksi penolakan kornea—dengan kata lain, kornea itu tidak cocok di mata resipien. Setelah operasi selesai, butuh 3 sampai 17 bulan untuk membuka jahitan, dan ini tergantung keadaan pasien. Biarpun operasi berhasil, mata tidak akan langsung berfungsi dengan maksimal dan mungkin harus menggunakan kacamata. Tapi penglihatan akan membaik secara bertahap dan biasanya akan memakan waktu satu tahun."

Jongin sebenarnya merekam semua yang Minseok katakan saat mereka mengobrol.

"Pokoknya ingatkan pacarmu untuk tidak menggosok dan menyentuh matanya, apalagi kalau baru tiga bulan setelah pembedahan. Kalau operasi berhasil, dia harus rutin menggunakan tetes mata khusus untuk menghindari iritasi. Check-up ke dokter juga tidak boleh lupa. Intinya tiga bulan pertama setelah operasi itu masa kritis, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi," jelas Minseok, kepalanya ditelengkan ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan imut, sampai Jongin bingung kenapa orang ini lebih tua 4 tahun darinya.

"Apa ada yang tidak boleh dilakukan setelah transpantalasi mata?" tanya Jongin. Minseok menghela napas, ia sudah tidak tahu berapa kali Jongin salah mengatakannya. ("Jadi kalau tarpalansi—" "Transplantasi." "Oke. Pasien yang menjalani transpaltasi—" "Transplantasi." "Duh, iya. Pokoknya kalau bedah transpelansi—" "Huruf E nya dari mana coba?!")

"Air dan sabun tidak boleh masuk mata. Jangan berada di tempat yang berdebu dan ramai. Tidak ada latihan berat. Dilarang berenang dan olahraga fisik. Hindari membungkuk dan mengangkat benda berat. Tahan semuanya sampai, yah, mentok-mentok 10 bulan. Memang sulit, tapi demi pulihnya pasien, banyak yang tidak boleh dilakukan."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk. Kyungsoo mungkin akan berpikir kalau ia akan semakin merepotkan Jongin, tapi sebaliknya Jongin justru menanti-nanti saat pemulihan Kyungsoo. Dengan begitu ia bisa melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu semakin membaik dan suatu hari nanti mereka akan bisa hidup bersama layaknya pasangan biasa.

Minseok tertawa kecil melihat senyum Jongin. "A-ada apa, Hyungnim?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Tidak. Senyummu barusan. Sangat memperlihatkan kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya. Dia pasti beruntung punya pacar sepertimu. Semoga hubungan kalian langgeng, ya. Aku belum pernah melihat pacarmu, sih. Tapi aku yakin dia akan sangat bahagia karena bisa bersamamu."

Jongin tersenyum malu, lalu mengangguk setuju.)

Selama proses pembedahan, Jongin menunggu di luar ruangan dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, juga orang tua Kyungsoo. Sebelumnya Jongin sangat canggung waktu berkenalan dengan orang tua Kyungsoo, tapi ia senang karena mereka menerima Jongin dengan hangat dan merestui hubungan mereka. Sambil menunggu, Jongin bersandar di lengan Chanyeol, ia menutup mata dan ingin tidur, tapi tidak bisa karena sangat khawatir. Baekhyun terus mengingatkannya bahwa tingkat keberhasilan operasinya 90-100%, apalagi Kyungsoo melakukannya di rumah sakit yang bagus.

Tingkat keberhasilan operasinya memang tinggi… tapi setelah itu bagaimana?

Operasi memang berhasil pada akhirnya. Senyuman dokter dan tangisan lega dari orangtua Kyungsoo tidak bisa bohong. Lelaki itu duduk di kasurnya sambil tersenyum dengan perban mengelilingi kepalanya, membalut matanya. Orangtua Kyungsoo terus menyemangatinya karena hanya perlu menunggu bersabar sedikit sampai Kyungsoo bisa melihat lagi.

Setelah operasi, Kyungsoo masih harus tinggal di rumah sakit selama dua minggu untuk menghindari kontak fisik dengan debu karena matanya, biarpun tertutup perban, masih sangat rentan. Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit pun, ia berhenti pergi ke taman setiap sore, karena tetap saja matanya tidak boleh banyak kena debu. Jongin pun jadi lebih sering ke rumah Kyungsoo. Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat kerja dan setiap sore sepulang kerja, ia selalu mampir. Kyungsoo sudah bilang padanya untuk tidak perlu mampir terus karena ada Baekhyun dan perawat yang bergantian menjaganya. Tapi tentu saja Jongin menolak untuk pergi.

Selama menunggu jahitan Kyungsoo dibuka dokter, Jongin dibantu Sehun mengatur rencana kejutan untuk Kyungsoo. Ia sempat merengek pada Sehun karena Sehun melarangnya untuk ada di sana saat dokter membuka jahitan Kyungsoo, tapi pada akhirnya ia menurut pada Sehun.

Butuh empat bulan sampai dokter memutuskan untuk membuka jahitan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol sempat memarahi Jongin karena Jongin tidak mau datang di hari Kyungsoo membuka jahitan matanya, tapi Jongin kebetulan benar-benar tidak bisa datang hari itu karena dapat shift mengajar penuh dari pagi sampai malam. Tentu saja Jongin sudah memberitahu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun soal kejutannya, tapi meminta mereka untuk merahasiakannya.

"Dibuka, ya," ujar dokter lembut, lalu menggunting perban di samping mata Kyungsoo. Tangan dokter itu memegangi ujung perban dan memutarinya untuk melepasnya. Dokter membukanya dengan begitu perlahan dan membuat lima orang lain yang mengitari Kyungsoo (orangtua dan kakaknya, serta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun) menjadi gugup.

Ketika akhirnya perbannya sudah dilepas semua, semua orang menahan napas dan menunggu Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Cahaya di ruangan itu sudah diatur agak redup agar tidak menyerang matanya, dan saat membuka mata, yang Kyungsoo pertama lihat adalah tangannya sendiri. Ia lupa kalau memang warna kulitnya seperti itu. Ia lalu mendongak, melihat wajah-wajah di depannya satu-persatu yang tentu saja masih ia ingat semua.

Ibu, ayah dan kakaknya masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya saja mungkin rambut orangtuanya makin putih dan rambut kakaknya dipotong pendek. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, merasa teman kecilnya itu semakin tinggil. Pandangannya berpindah ke arah Baekhyun, sadar lelaki itu masih saja menggunakan eyeliner tiap pergi keluar.

"Ya Tuhan." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, matanya berair. "Aku bisa—aku bisa melihat."

Kelima orang itu sontak menghela napas lega dan mulai menangis. Orangtua Kyungsoo memeluknya dengan sayang dan bangga. Mereka menciumi anaknya dengan penuh kerinduan, beban yang mereka simpan selama dua tahun akhirnya hilang juga. Setelah itu kakaknya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian memeluknya, berkata bahwa mereka sangat bahagia karena penglihatan Kyungsoo bisa kembali lagi. Tapi lalu Kyungsoo menyadari tidak adanya seseorang.

"Jongin… dia tidak datang?" tanya Kyungsoo kecewa. Semuanya masih buram dan ia tidak bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas, tetapi ia bisa lihat wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat bersalah.

"Dia… dapat shift penuh hari ini. Katanya belakangan dia sibuk. Tapi kalau ada waktu nanti dia pasti langsung menemuimu, kok. Tenang saja."

Kyungsoo terdiam, tapi lalu mengangguk karena ia sudah memutuskan untuk percaya pada Jongin. Ia tahu Jongin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, karena dari dulu memang begitu, dan ia harus menunggu biarpun itu membosankan. Ia harus menunggu biarpun itu mengkhawatirkan.

Orangtua dan kakak Kyungsoo pulang ke daerah asal mereka dan menitipkan anak mereka pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tentu saja mereka tidak pernah keberatan karena menjaga Kyungsoo sudah jadi jadwal sehari-hari mereka selama dua tahun terakhir.

Hari pertama setelah operasi, Kyungsoo menjalani pemeriksaan mata dan diharuskan memakai kacamata karena penglihatannya belum sempurna dan juga untuk menghindari terkena debu.

Hari kedua setelah operasi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Beruntunglah Chanyeol karena ia seorang pria kantoran yang gajinya cukup tinggi dan mampu memiliki mobil sehingga mereka tidak perlu pakai angkutan umum. Kyungsoo diajak jalan-jalan ke daerah pusat kota karena mereka tinggal di daerah pinggiran dan sudah lama sekali Kyungsoo tidak pergi ke sana.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada segala sesuatu yang ia lihat. Bangunan, manusia, hewan, halte, kendaraan, tanaman. Ia rindu pada semua itu dan ia senang bisa melihat semuanya lagi.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan keluar, membuat Kyungsoo bingung. Baekhyun yang duduk di depan juga keluar, lalu Kyungsoo berkedip heran saat Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ayo keluar, Kyungsoo," pinta Chanyeol. Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari mobil dengan bingung, tidak mengenali daerah itu.

"Ini di mana?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa geli dan mendorong Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung. Tadinya Kyungsoo kira gedung itu sebuah kantor, tapi saat masuk ke dalam, ia sadar kalau gedung itu adalah studio dance. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan terkejut. "Studio dance? Jongin ada di sini?"

"Kami sudah tahu kau akan bisa menebaknya secepat itu tapi bukan itu kejutannya," ujar Baekhyun penuh misteri dan mendorong punggungnya. Mereka terus berjalan dan masuk ke sebuah hall. Di hall itu ada banyak orang, lalu Baekhyun melambai saat ada satu orang yang menatap mereka kaget.

"Kalian datang!" ujar lelaki itu semangat. Lelaki itu berwajah panjang, bermata kecil dan berbadan tinggi. Kyungsoo menatapnya dan sekali dengar ia tahu itu Sehun. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dan membelalak lebar. "Astaga. Kyungsoo Hyung. Aku sudah tahu kau akan semanis ini. Operasinya berhasil? Ya ampun kau tidak tahu betapa cocoknya kau dengan kacamata itu. Aku bersumpah akan minta maaf pada Jongin karena mendahuluinya melihat wajahmu."

Kyungsoo menunduk dan wajahnya memerah karena Sehun terlalu banyak memujinya. Tapi ia lalu mendongak lagi untuk menatap wajah Sehun. "Sehun-ah… kau… kau tampan."

"Ah, orang-orang selalu bilang begitu," ujar Sehun sambil mengangkat bahu dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Iya, deh," tawa Kyungsoo. "Lalu… Jongin?"

"Ah, hampir lupa." Sehun menyeret jarinya di atas alisnya untuk menaikkan poninya yang terlalu turun ke mata, lalu memutar tubuh Kyungsoo ke arah pintu masuk. "Hyungdeul~ kalian boleh pergi. Aku yang akan jaga Kyungsoo hyung, lalu aku pastikan kuserahkan dia pada Jonginie dengan utuh."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau lihat!" rengek Chanyeol. Sehun memutar matanya karena tidak menyangka Chanyeol benar-benar sesuka itu pada Jongin. Akhirnya Sehun setuju untuk membiarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ikut, dengan syarat mereka harus berdiri di pinggir ruangan dan tidak boleh bersuara.

Sehun menyuruh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk masuk duluan, lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menunggu sebentar di luar. Ada suara-suara dari dalam, tapi tak lama ruangan itu kembali hening. "Masuk, Hyung," panggil Sehun dari dalam, dan Kyungsoo menurut.

Ruangan itu gelap, tapi Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ruangan itu luas. Terdengar suara _klik_ _klik klik_ berkali-kali dan Kyungsoo menoleh untuk melihat Sehun menghidupkan lampu, lalu Chanyeol membelalak kaget sambil membuat tanda X dengan lengannya karena mata Kyungsoo belum boleh kena cahaya terlalu banyak. Sehun berhenti sebelum menghidupkan semua lampu di sana, dan berpikir kalau remang-remang begitu ternyata bagus juga.

Saat itu Kyungsoo menangkap sosok orang lain di tengah ruangan. Orang itu memakai kaus lengan pendek hitam, celana hitam dan topi hitam di kepalanya. Hampir seluruh dinding ruangan itu dilapisi cermin, tapi orang itu membelakanginya dan menghadap dinding yang tidak tertutup cermin jadi Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Chanyeol tahu sesuatu yang luar biasa akan datang dan hal itu hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup jadi ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menggeser tempatnya ke sisi ruangan yang lain agar bisa mendapat sudut yang bagus untuk merekam semuanya. ("Chanyeolie, ngapain sih?!" "Diam, Sayang. Kalau tidak kulakukan aku akan menyesal seumur hidup.")

Sehun sudah selesai menyambungkan kabel speaker ke ponselnya dan menyetel lagunya. Terdengar suara intro lagu itu dan Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di atas speaker. "Silakan mulai, Jongin."

Kyungsoo menahan napas. Orang yang membelakanginya ini Jongin, dan ia tidak yakin jika ia siap untuk melihat wajahnya. Jongin memutar tubuh perlahan, lalu saat mata mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo akhirnya menghela napas yang nyaris ia lupa keluarkan.

Jerawat, bekas luka atau hidung besar, tidak ada satupun yang Jongin pernah ucapkan itu ada di wajahnya. Ia sangat tampan. Kulitnya gelap tapi itu justru membuatnya terlihat seksi. Garis wajahnya jelas dan rahangnya tegas. Tatapan matanya penuh arti. Bibirnya penuh. Tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi, mungkin hampir setinggi Chanyeol. Bahunya lebar, lengannya terlihat kuat.

Ketika Jongin mulai bergerak, barulah Kyungsoo sadar lagu yang diputar adalah lagu yang pernah Jongin perdengarkan padanya. Saat melihat gerakan Jongin, Kyungsoo sadar ia samar-samar mengingatnya. Ini tarian yang Jongin tampilkan untuk festival kemang api beberapa bulan lalu.

 _Tapi aku janji suatu saat akan menunjukkannya padamu langsung._

Jongin benar-benar menepatinya.

Lelaki itu tidak menari sampai lagunya selesai karena akan terlalu lama, lagunya sepanjang nyaris 10 menit dan sesuai rencana ia berhenti menari di menit keempat, tapi Sehun tidak menghentikan lagunya. Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Tatapan mata tajamnya saat menari tadi tiba-tiba hilang, tergantikan oleh pandangan lembut dan penuh cinta, pandangan yang sudah Kyungsoo duga darinya.

"Hai, Cinta," panggil Jongin lembut. Ia menjilat bibirnya, lalu mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Kyungsoo mengenal jemari ini. Orang di depannya memang Jongin. Chanyeol, dengan jiwa fanboy yang meledak-ledak langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan pekikan kegirangannya. "Apa aku pernah bilang kalau kau adalah hal terindah yang pernah kulihat di dunia ini?"

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan air matanya menggenang di pelupuk mata dan ia menggigit bibirnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Di depannya ada Kim Jongin, Kim Jongin yang ia rindukan, yang ia sayangi, yang sekalipun tidak pernah menyerah akan keadaannya. Tangan Kyungsoo naik ke wajah Jongin, mengagumi wajahnya. Ia sudah sangat berterimakasih karena bisa dapat pacar sebaik Jongin, tapi setampan ini? Kyungsoo merasa jika seluruh keberuntungan dalam hidupnya sudah habis saat ia menjadi kekasih Kim Jongin.

"Jongin…" lirih Kyungsoo, suaranya parau. Dengan perlahan Jongin menarik lepas kacamata Kyungsoo, lalu menunduk untuk menciumnya. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo harus merasa kaget, karena ia juga mengenali bibir ini. Ia mengenali cara bibir itu melumat mulutnya dengan penuh kerinduan. Ia mengenali cara lidah itu membelainya seolah ingin melindungi seluruh hidupnya.

Jongin sadar mereka tidak sendiri di ruangan itu, jadi ia segera melepas ciumannya dan memeluk Kyungsoo. "Sial, Hyung. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku menanti-nanti hari ini tiba. Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Aku mencintaimu dan hanya kau. Aku tidak peduli apapun lagi di dunia ini, aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun."

Tidak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo katakan saat itu. Ia tidak tahu harus menggunakan kata apa untuk mendeskripsikan betapa bahagianya dia, betapa besar cintanya pada Jongin, betapa ia bersyukur karena bisa bersama Jongin. Tidak ada satupun kata dari kamus terlengkap yang pantas untuk menjelaskannya.

Air matanya mengalir dan senyumannya tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan hati Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

(Chanyeol mengulang video di ponselnya sekitar 200 kali malam itu.)

("Kyaaah, Baekhyun! Lihat ini Jonginie mencium Kyungsoo! Ya ampuun!" Chanyeol memekik dengan suara yang kelewat tinggi. Tangannya digoyang-goyang dalam kecepatan tinggi. Baekhyun yang nyaris tertidur di sebelahnya menggeram.

"Kau sudah bilang itu 100 juta kali! Ini jam empat pagi, Park Chanyeol! Aku mau tidur, astagaaa!" bentaknya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Menurutmu kalau video ini ku-upload di Youtube lalu kujadikan 1 hour loop, efektif buatku nggak? Capek nih kalau harus pencet-pencet terus kalau mau mengulang." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penasaran, mengabaikan amarah pacarnya itu.

Baekhyun melepas bantal dari wajahnya, lalu menyipitkan matanya pada Chanyeol. "Kalau aku bilang iya, kamu mau tidur sekarang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun, berharap mengubah rengutannya menjadi senyuman. "Selamat malam, Sayangku."

Sepertinya ia berhasil karena Baekhyun langsung mencium Chanyeol, tidak mau senyumnya kelihatan.)

 **oooooooooooooo**

Tahun baru sudah lewat dan tentu saja Kyungsoo juga Jongin menghabiskannya bersama. Mereka tertawa saat tahu kalau ulangtahun mereka hanya beda dua hari, dan memutuskan untuk merayakannya bersama-sama setiap tanggal 13. Penglihatan Kyungsoo berangsur-angsur membaik dan setiap sebulan ia pergi ke optik untuk memperbarui lensa kacamatanya. Jongin selalu ada di sana, memperingatkannya untuk tidak menggosok matanya, meneteskan obat ke matanya kalau terasa perih, menemaninya ke dokter untuk check-up, dan memastikan Kyungsoo tidak kelelahan.

Kyungsoo kembali berpikir kalau ia sangat merepotkan dan membebani Jongin, tapi Jongin menyangkalnya dan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah tanggung jawabnya, dan Jongin bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya.

Suatu hari Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo ke rumahnya, dan tepat sebelum mereka sampai tiba-tiba Sehun pamit untuk pergi ke rumah Luhan. Sore itu rencananya Jongin hanya ingin nonton film dan makan malam dengan Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo sudah janji akan membuatkan makan malam. Tapi entah karena Sehun sedang pergi, atau karena Jongin tidak tahan lagi, atau karena Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik, Jongin sudah menciuminya dengan begitu rakus, bahkan sebelum sampai ke pintu.

Begitu masuk ke dalam, Jongin berhasil menuntun Kyungsoo ke kamarnya, bibir mereka tidak terpisah sedetikpun. Satu persatu helai pakaian meninggalkan tubuh mereka, dan Jongin bersumpah ia belum pernah melihat ada orang yang memiliki kulit yang begitu indah dan sempurna seperti Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terisak karena Jongin memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut. Caranya menyentuh dan mencium seluruh tubuhnya membuat Kyungsoo merasa terlindungi. Ia begitu terharu sampai terisak-isak. Jongin tidak tahu apa ada suara yang lebih indah dibanding ketika Kyungsoo mengerangkan namanya sampai ke batas napasnya.

Malam itu mereka bercinta dengan perlahan karena Jongin tahu Kyungsoo tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan, tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Kyungsoo karena ia tahu Jongin akan selalu ada di sisinya apapun yang terjadi. Setelah semua selesai dan mereka kehabisan napas, Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan lemas, membiarkan kekasihnya menciumi wajahnya.

"Hei, Hyung," panggil Jongin. "Buka matamu. Lihat aku."

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Aku takut, Jongin."

"Takut… apa? Wajahku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi, tapi kali ini sambil tertawa. "Dulu waktu aku belum bisa melihatmu, aku merasa kau begitu mencintaiku dari caramu memperlakukanku… tapi sekarang semuanya terlalu jelas, Jongin. Tidak hanya sikapmu, tapi juga tatapan matamu dan gerakan tubuhmu… semuanya mengisyaratkan cinta. Aku… aku takut cintamu akan meluap keluar dari hatiku karena aku tidak bisa menahannya… itu terlalu membahagiakan sampai rasanya sakit…"

"Hyung." Jongin mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang tertutup. "Kau sudah bisa melihat sekarang, jadi aku ingin kau selalu menatapku." Kyungsoo dengan ragu membuka matanya, dan seperti biasa melihat cinta di kedua mata Jongin. "Aku tidak peduli kalau hatimu tidak cukup menampung cintaku, aku tidak peduli kalau semuanya meluap keluar dari hatimu karena aku akan selalu mengisinya lagi dan lagi setiap hari…"

Hanya dengan itu, Kyungsoo tahu Jongin adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Esok paginya saat mereka terbangun, Kyungsoo masih dalam pelukan Jongin. Lelaki itu masih tidur saat ia bangun. Ingatan semalam menggerayangi pikirannya dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali tersenyum senang. Ia melayangkan pandangan ke sekitar kamar itu, lalu menusuk-nusuk pipi Jongin.

"Jongin-ah," panggilnya. "Jongin-ah, bangun."

"Mmm…" gumam Jongin sambil membuka matanya perlahan. "Pagi, Cinta."

"Aku mau tanya?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah menggoda. "Ini bukan kamarmu, ya?"

"Apanya? Tentu saja ini kamar—" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sekeliling, lalu membelalak dan menyumpah dalam hati. "—Sehun. Oh sial dia akan membunuhku!"

Kyungsoo tertawa, lalu menarik selimut sampai ke lehernya dan memeluk Jongin. "Nanti akan kucuci spreinya. Sekarang aku mau istirahat dulu dan aku mau kau menemaniku."

Mengesampingkan amarah Sehun yang entah akan datang bagaimana, Jongin menuruti Kyungsoo. Ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang rasanya semakin cantik dari hari ke hari, dan ia yakin masih bisa mencintainya lebih dari ini. Ia tidak menyesal dulu mengajaknya pacaran. Ia bersyukur dipertemukan dengan Kyungsoo, seperti apapun keadaannya dulu. Ia tahu dibalik gelapnya penglihatan Kyungsoo tahun lalu, ada seorang lelaki biasa yang butuh cinta. Dan entah kenapa ia tahu kalau ialah lelaki yang akan memberikan cinta itu.

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekali dan memeluknya lebih erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

"Aku juga, Jongin." Kyungsoo tersenyum di depan dada Jongin. "Aku juga."

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Sehun-ah, aku keluar dengan Kyungsoo hyung dan lupa meninggalkan kunci untukmu, nanti pulangnya kalau sudah siang saja, ya."

Jongin bersumpah ia melihat Sehun memutar mata di seberang sana. " _Tidak usah bohong, brengsek. Aku sudah pulang tadi malam dan kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalian bercinta di kasur_ ku _, hah?! Aku jadi harus balik ke rumah Luhan hyung, kan!_ "

Jongin membelalak pada ponselnya, lalu menutup mata dengan frustrasi. "Aku salah masuk, sumpah! Maaf, Hun, astaga, aku—"

" _Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kyungsoo hyung_ _sekarang. Cepat._ "

"Hah?"

" _Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada pacarmu itu karena aku akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup malam ini, lalu menjual kulitmu ke pabrik tekstil untuk dijadikan sepatu._ "

"Hun! Aku sudah mengganti spreinya, Ya Tuhan!"

" _Luhan Hyung,_ " panggil Sehun pada Luhan yang mungkin saja di sebelahnya. Jongin bisa melihat Sehun menjauhkan ponsel dari wajahnya sementara ia menatap Luhan. " _Di dekat sini ada toko peralatan masak, kan? Pisau daging di sana bagus-bagus, enggak?_ "

Jongin nggak tahu Sehun sedang bercanda atau tidak.

* * *

A/n:Ya Sehun bercanda lah masa iya dia tega bingits kayak gitu dasar gondrong (?)  
Oh iya btw ini ceritanya sudah habis ya. Karena ini ditulis tahun kemaren, jadi saya udah males ganti ceritanya meskipun waktu ngedit sebelum submit ke sini kok rasanya aneh banget... klise tapi manis tapi ya gimana ya.  
Anyway, karena saya sudah balik ke sini, silakan nantikan cerita-cerita baru dari saya. Semoga saya gak lupa.

Nice to see you all again!  
Terima kasih atas responnya yang baik terhadap ff ini.

Dan, oh, Phylindan-san, iya saya masih ingat kamu kok.


End file.
